The Decision
by marrymepeter
Summary: When Peter and Tink get separated, will Peter be able to leave New York and find her before her pixie dust wears off and he can no longer fly? And can he with the help of a young girl reverse the curse on Neverland?
1. The beginning

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I hope many will read it and don't hesitate to review, good or bad. I have no idea how popular my works will be so if you like it, please review. If you don't like it, and find it miserably boring and not worth the time to read, please tell me. I don't want to waste my time on something no one likes. So without further ado, The Decision.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. I only own the Miller family. "Sigh"**

The Decision

Across a background of glittering stars, a shadowy form streaked through the sky. Just as quickly a glowing yellow orb flitted beside him.

A sense of urgency filled the air.

_We must hurry._

Tinkling bells caught his attention. The boy looked to the side all the while not slackening his pace.

"What is it, Tink?" More bells filled the void in space. The boy shook his head.

"I know, Tink. I've never run this far from Hook, either. But he has something I don't wish to get tangled in. Something evil. Something deadly."

* * *

"Mom, everyone else has a boyfriend at my age. All of the girls in school are going out. I see no reason as to why I -

"Well I do see young lady." Michelle Miller hit her fist against her daughter's desk.

"Illysa, you are simply too young to be going out on dates. Why are you so anxious to break your heart?"

I won't." Illysa sighed. "Mom, look. It's just going to be a bit of fun. Nothing physical. We won't even hold hands. Ok?" she looked up at her mother. "Please?"

Michelle looked thoughtfully at her daughter. Perhaps Illysa was right. It would just be a bit of fun. But then she remembered her first date. It was in eighth grade...

_"Michelle, I'm so glad your parents let you come."_

_"I am too, Derek. Thanks for taking me out for ice cream." _

_"It's my pleasure. Now what kind do you want? Chocolate caramel fudge, Pistachio, maybe vanilla?"_

_Michelle took her time scanning the many varieties of ice cream before ultimately choosing her favorite: Mint chocolate chip. _

_Derek escorted her to a table in the ice cream parlor after they had both received their treats. They sat down and talked about school, bullies, and anything else a thirteen y/o might talk about. But what was important was they had fun._

_He left me. _Michelle thought sadly. _After only three dates, he left me for another girl._

"No, Illysa. I'm sorry, but I cannot let you go and hurt yourself the way I was hurt at your age."

Illysa's hopeful smile disappeared and burst out with a cry of outrage. "Who Says I'll Be Hurt? No one guarantees that I'll be hurt. It's just imagination. You are taking away a good time just because you happened to be hurt by a guy? Well, I'll just say this. Craig is different. He'd never do anything to hurt me. He loves me."

"Honey my answer is no. Goodnight dear."

Illysa didnt take the time to answer. Crying, she sprawled out on her bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

Peter was scared. The fact he was scared scared him. He'd never been scared before in his life. But times were changing. Hook had discovered some secret that was massively superior to brute strength or even wit. Peter had seen the damage it had caused to Neverland. First, the crocodile died. Bloated stomach, dehydrated body, swollen tongue. The trees were disappearing at an alarming rate, and forest animals were found dead with the same symptoms by the Never River. Peter didn't have a clue as to what the problem was. He was vulnerable. And his vulnerability scared him.

Bells chimed close to Peter's ear. "What is it, Tink?"

More bells. Peter turned around.

"You're right Tink. Hook's gone. I suppose he got tired of chasing us. The old codfish." Peter grinned.

Tink smiled. Peter's cockiness was coming back, and she liked it.

"C'mon, Tink. Let's go to London. We can ask Wendy for help. She might know what to do. Besides, I'm really in need for a drink of wat- Aghhh!"

Through a cloud, a cannon ball ripped through space and went right between Peter and Tink. The impact pushed them apart. Tink screamed, her voice coming in discordant clangs. Peter said nothing. He was unconcious, hurtling towards the earth with alarming velocity.


	2. Regrets

**A/N: I just want to thank vinitapepperdog1983 who has reviewed and followed my story. That is such an inspiration! In fact it is now for you I am writing this, for I know you want to see the next chapter. Believe me, I know what that feels like. :-) so here is chapter two of The Decision. **

Illysa curled up on her bed, sniffling. "I don't want all Mom's excuses," she thought to herself. "She just doesn't want me to have any fun." She shifted herself on her bed, the frame creaking under her weight. She sighed, resting her chin on her hands, blinking the tears out of her eyes. One star shone solitarily in the night sky.

"This sounds really silly... But hey what could it hurt?" Illysa thought. "Star light, Star bright, how I wish a wish tonight... Oh." She covered her face in her hands. "This'll never work. Stop that Illysa," she scolded herself. "You must have faith. I wish, I wish- that mom would change her mind."

Crawling into her bed, she gazed at all her justin Beiber, Taylor Swift and One Direction posters, pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep once again.

Peter spun wildly in the air. The wind blew over his hair, ruffling it around. He opened his eyes slowly, unsure as to what was happening. He waved his arms and legs, but he didn't slow down at all. Peter started to panic. "What is happening?" He thought to himself. "I can normally control myself. Although," he smirked, "nothing has been normal where I'm concerned lately."

Bright lights flashed around him, buildings sped by.

"Oh, please Lord, not the window."

CRASH

Illysa popped up out of her bed.

"Oh my word! What in the world just happened?" She rubbed her eyes vigorously. Scanning the room, she slowly recognized pieces of glass scattered around her room. Under her dresser, around her hamper, over a body... Excuse me?

"Ahhhhhhh!" Illysa's scream pierced the air.

"Oh, man, my head... Agh!" The person, who turned out to be a boy, jumped into the air, hitting his head on the ceiling. "Ouch!" He fell straight to the floor again.

In any other circumstance Illysa would've laughed, but this boy clearly seemed to be injured. Completely oblivious to the fact that this stranger had just jumped all the way to her ceiling, she got off her bed and crawled over to the boy.

"Are-are you alright?" She asked timidly.

"I guess." The boy rubbed his neck gingerly.

"How'd you get all the way up to my third floor window?" Illysa asked wide-eyed as the situation hit her. Shocked, she stared at the boy, then looked to her window, mouth wide open.

"Well, um, I was flying, and I, um-"

"You were flying! You're not, you're not Peter Pan, are you?"

"No, I'm the muffin man. Who else would fly through your window in the middle of the night?"

Illysa rolled her eyes. "Normally you open the window first."

"Circumstances were different this time."

"Illysa."

"Oh, no." Illysa whispered. "It's my mom. Hurry, into this closet."

Smoothing her night dress, Illysa opened the door and smiled. "Yes, mother?" She giggled nervously.

"Illysa, I heard you scream honey, is something wrong?" Michelle looked over illysa's shoulder to look in her room. "Illysa!" She gasped. "What happened to your window?!"

"Oh, great," Illysa groaned inwardly. "I we'll um, was a little bit upset..."

Her mom looked at Illysa suspiciously. "You got upset, and... Smashed your window? Illysa!"

"Well, I wasn't very happy..." Illysa answered honestly.

"Illysa! You talk all the time of growing up. Well, I think it's time you did! Clean up this mess. Tomorrow your dad and I will figure out how much you owe us for the damage."

"Yes, mum," Illysa grumbled as her mom left and shut the door behind her. "You can come out now," she said as she opened her closet door.

"Man, it was crowded in there," Peter complained. "Why do girls have so much stuff?"

Illysa giggled. "Trust me. I just have a small closet. So, are we leaving now?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Leaving? For where? And what do you mean by we?"

This time Illysa was confused. "For Neverland of course. And by we, I mean you and me."

Peter looked panicked for a moment, then he looked relieved. "Didn't your mom just say you wanted to grow up?"

Expecting a complete contradiction to fall from Illysa's mouth, Peter was dumbfounded when

All he got for a reply was an ashamed look to the floor.

"You do want to grow up, don't you? How can you expect me to take you away, especially when you like this stuff?" He motioned to all of her band and makeup posters.

"Oh, Peter," Illysa was near tears. "I guess I just thought childhood was so boring. Peter, if you take me to Neverland, I'll never want to be an adult again, I promise. "

Peter thought over that for a minute. On the one hand, if he took her to Neverland, she might let her adult ways take over, maybe even join the old codfish. But then again, how could he say no to rejuvenating the inner child in anyone?

"Ok. I'll take you. But first you need to fly. Tink? Tink?!"

Peter flew around the room, looked in the corners, under the bed. One by one he yanked open dresser drawers and left them on the ground. He ripped Illysa's clothes out of her closet finally, when not a centimeter had been overlooked, he sat down on a heap of clothes and began to cry.

"Um, Peter," Illysa was semi-nervous, seeing this supposedly strong, cocky boy cry. "What is the matter?"

"Tink," Peter hiccuped, "Tink is not here. Which is a very, very, very big problem."

"Well, it means that I can't go with you."

"Yes, but it also means I can't go either."

"You mean-" Illysa tried to let those words sink in.

"Yep. I'm stranded here."

**A/N: another shout out to vinitapepperdog1983! Your review and favoriting and following me were so inspiring. Thank you!**


	3. Realizations

**_A/N: this is chapter three. I hope people read, follow and enjoy. Reviews will bring updates faster but I have to warn you. School is going to make this really hard to update, but if I know people are reading, I will try my hardest to update. Love you all and keep writing!_**

**_Diclaimer: I own not Peter Pan. *sniff, sniff* I simply own the Miller family. Wahhhhh! enjoy! :-)_**

"You are stranded?" Illysa was astounded. "But I thought you could fly!"

"Haven't you ever heard my story?" Peter sounded irritable. "You need faith, trust..."

"...and pixie dust." Illysa whispered in realization.

Peter nodded. "That's right. Normally, Tink never leaves my side. I'm too good looking," he smiled. Illysa rolled her eyes. "Seriously, though, I always have some pixie dust around me somewhere. Now I just have enough to fly to the second star to the right and find Tink so I can restore my supply."

"Are you gonna go now?" Illysa tried to hide her disappointment.

"I can't. We're obviously not in London." Peter said, leaning out the window.

"Why does that matter?" Illysa looked confused.

"Do they not teach anything in that grown up school of yours? Praise God I have the common sense to stay away. Of course it matters. The stars are arranged differently here. In London the second star to the right is in a different place than it is in New York. I can't waste my pixie dust looking for it."

Realization dawned on Illysa's face. "Oh, ok. I know exactly what to do."

"What's that?"

"Google it."

"Google it? Is that like cooking?"

"No." Illysa giggled. "It's internet, silly. C'mon, I'll show you."

She plopped into a bean bag chair and turned on her Asus. Opening her web browser, she typed in "second star to the right" into her google search engine.

Peter Pan fables, different bookstores and many, many tinker belle dolls popped up on the screen. Not a single map appeared.

"What in the world? I was sure... Oh, I get it. Here, let's try this..." Illysa typed in "London night sky in summer."

"Bingo!"

"You did it" Peter cheered.

"Shhh! Not exactly. Can you tell me which is the second to the right?"

"Of course" Peter pointed to the star.

"Now, if I change the map, like-this." Illysa changed the screen with a few clicks of the mouse. "Can you tell me where it is now?"

"Um, sure. It's right... It's right... Oh no."

"That's what I thought. We're never gonna figure this out." Illysa dropped her head into her hands.

Peter began to panic. "You have to help me! I can't grow up! I just can't! I belong in Neverland!"

"Chill, alright. I'll help you. You just have to agree one thing."

"Anything"

Wait til tomorrow."

"Ok"

"You'll have to go to school with me."

"What?! No way. I'm not stepping into any school."

"You have to. If you don't, truant officers will force you to. Would you rather have that?"

"No." Peter looked very glum.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but I hope by the end of the day I can help you. But I'm tired and I need rest so I can think clearly. Ok?"

"Ok. Where do I sleep."

"Oh. Um, here." Illysa laid out a few blankets and then handed one for Peter to cover himself with. "Try this. If you need more, let me know."

Peter laid down. Illysa stretched out on her bed. She couldn't believe this, this of all things, was happening to her. Peter Pan in her house. Taking him to school? How was she going to explain to her friends who this strange guy was?

Her thoughts were interrupted by their subject.

"Um, I need to ask you something?"

"What's that"

"Well, um, what's your name?"

"Oh. I guess I never told you, did I?" Illysa giggled. "It's Illysa." She smiled.

Peter smiled back. "Goodnight, Illysa."

"Goodnight, Peter." Illysa laid down on her bed. "Oh, Lord," she prayed, "why does Peter have to be so cute?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated. I do not have writer's block and I have been updating in my head, but school has taken quite a bit of time off my hands. So I'll tell you what. If I get five reviews-only five!- I'll update two chapters at one time as soon as I can. Love you all and i hope you don't hate me for not updating right now. **


	5. Hurts

Illysa dragged Peter by the hand.

"C'mon, I'm gonna be late for my classes!"

Peter looked glum. "But I don't even want to be here." He muttered.

Illysa turned to him, exasperated. "I know you don't want to be here, but you have to act like you do for at least three hours, ok? Then I'll get you home and we can brainstorm on how to reach Neverland."

Peter smiled for the first time that day. "Ok. I mean, all we have to do is find Tink, and then my problems are solved, right?"

"Right." Illysa sighed. If that was the boy's smallest problem, she didn't even want to think about what his biggest one was like. "Ok, Peter, math is next, followed by science. Then we have history. After that, we can go home. Deal?"

"Deal." Peter grinned.

Peter couldn't keep still during classes. He kept fidgeting. Illysa kept glaring daggers at him, but who could blame him? He'd never say through a class in his entire life, much less a history class. But that changed during the second half of the last subject.

"Class," Ms. Tuchman said. " there are many things one can do in life. Think of Thomas Edison, who created the light bulb. Or Franklin Roosevelt, who was President for four consecutive terms. Any of you could be anything you wished to be. Politicians, changing global history. Lawyers, fighting injustice. Or, on a less well known but no less important scale, firefighters or policemen, helping the common citizen stay safe. Every possibility is at your disposal. I want a five paragraph report by next Wednesday on what you'd like to accomplish in life. Class dismissed."

Lockers banged as kids stuffed papers in their knapsacks and hurried to get on their bus. Illysa was no exception, except that she would walk home, not ride the bus. She turned slightly to see Peter rising off the floor.

"Peter!" She exclaimed. Pushing him on the shoulder, she struggled to get his feet on the ground. "Get down before someone sees you!"

"Whaaat? Oh, oops." Peter grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Illysa raised an eyebrow. "What happy thought were you thinking of?"

"Nothing." Peter averted his gaze away from Illysa's face.

Illysa raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't about a girl, was it?"

"Of course not!" Peter was indignant.

"Then tell me what it was about. I'll forever think you had a crush on a girl until you tell me what you were thinking of."

"Ok, ok. You know how your history teacher was talking about what you could do with your life? Well, it sounded so-so..."

"Inspirational?"

"Yeah!"

"Peter, your beginning to sound like a grown up." Illysa laughed and started to walk down the hall.

Peter frowned, and followed close behind.

Illysa couldn't figure Peter out. One minute, he acted like he hated school and teachers; the next minute, he worshipped it's very ground. She shook her head, puzzled, but was cut short by a muffled sob coming from the lockers.

It was Abigail, her best friend.

"Abigail! What's wrong?" Illysa asked, kneeling beside her friend.

"You know." Abigail spat out the words.

"How would I know?" Illysa was confused. She began to back away, unsure of what to do. Peter went farther away, VERY unsure of what to do.

"Craig-" Abby hiccuped, "was going out with m-m-me, but then he d-ditched me and wanted to go out with you. And you. Want. To. Go. Out. With. Him."

Illysa was shocked. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, sure."

"No, I am. I had no idea, honest..."

"Well, now you do. Why don't you and your boyfriend just leave, ok? It looks like Craig isn't the only cheater around here."

Illysa glanced at Peter and blushed. Slowly rising, she began to walk away. She felt an arm wrap hesitantly around her.

"That's why I never want to grow up."

"AGHHHHHH!" Illysa banged her head against her bedroom wall. "Why did I ever spend money on this stupid computer? It can't find the most basic star in the universe!"

Peter stared at Illysa, not sure of what to say. After the ordeal with Abigail, she had been very moody, and he had learned quickly that not much was too much said. Peter scratched his head. He wasn't quite used to girls, and Illysa was making him nervous.

"Um, why don't we try-what's it called?- Google again?"

"I've tried it 20 times. It just doesn't work." Illysa opened her window, a breeze tousling her ebony hair. She lifted her face to the heavens. "If I could get you home, is be the happiest girl on the planet."

Peter slowly walked to her side. With her rosy cheeks, dark hair, and pale complexion she was certainly, very- um- cute. He shook his head. Unsure of where the butterflies I his stomach were coming from.

"So," he said, his cockiness reappearing. "You want to get rid of me, eh?"

"Huh?"

"You said if you got me home you'd be the happiest girl on earth."

Illysa turned beet red. "Tha-that's not what I meant at all. I-I-"

Peter grinned. "I know, I know. I'm just joking."

Looking up to the clouds, Illysa smiled. "I like looking at the clouds and seeing what pictures I can make. I see a butterfly in that one. See the wings, and antennae?"

Peter nodded, then said, "You may see a butterfly, but I see a fairy."

Illysa laughed. Pointing in another direction, she said, "I see a snake."

"I see a whale."

"I see a-"

"I see Hook's ship." Peter cut her off.

Illysa kept on going. "Oh, yeah. Well, I see a silhouette of you."

"No. Really. I see Hook's ship!"

Illysa peered through the darkness, and sure enough, there was a boat coming to rest in the harbor. It was gigantic.

"Are you sure it's Hook's?"

"Of course I'm sure. How many other wooden boats do you see nowadays? I'm gonna go fight him."

"No!"

Peter looked back.

"Peter, don't waste your pixie dust on fighting Hook. If you use it up now, you'll never get back to Neverland."

Just then, very faintly, but loud enough for Peter to hear, was the clanging of bells.

"It's Tink. And she's in trouble!" Peter jumped on the windowsill. "If Tink's there I have to save her. And then I'll get my pixie dust. Either way, I need to fight Hook."

"Then take me with you." Illysa pleaded.

Peter thought for a moment, then said, "Fine, but leave Hook for me."


	6. The showdown

Illysa was exhilarated. Peter was flying at breakneck speeds, and it was awesome! Although she was somewhat intimidated by the incentive behind Peter's flight, she was still in a euphoric state over the fact that she was on his back. Flying, of all things.

"Woohoo! Isn't this great!?" Peter crowed.

Illysa smiled. It appeared that Peter had been having withdrawals over not being able to fly. She looked up at the star embedded sky, then gasped as her stomach lurched when Peter began to nosedive.

"How bout you warn me next time?" She shouted over the wind. But Peter didn't hear her. His sights were set on one individual.

Hook.

Hovering in the air about twenty feet over the water, he called out, "Hey, Codfish!"

It was at that moment Illysa noticed the large figure on the deck of a large, wooden ship. The mast was twenty feet tall, with a skull flag tossing in the fierce winds. The man was wearing a red jacket that reached down to his knees, black breeches, and a hat with a red plume sticking from it. He looked at Peter maliciously, and held out his hand without saying a word. His hand looked queer to Illysa for some reason; she strained her arms to stay around Peter's neck as he stood upright. Then she realized; Hook's hand- it glowed.

"Tink!" Peter gasped. Tinkling bells rang through the air, but only Hook and Peter understood them.

"What is she saying?" Illysa asked.

"When she was separated from me-" Peter strained to hear his fairy. "She was captured by Hook. He threatened to end her life if she didn't tell him where I was."

"How did she know where you were?"

"She's a fairy. They can tell where their human companions are."

"Peter Pan. I've been waiting to get you for a long time. And you have another girl friend? How nice to meet you," he said, nodding at Illysa. "What's your name? Christina? Or is it Wendy again? Isn't it sad how she left you, Peter?"

"Don't listen to him!" Illysa hissed.

"It's ok. I know better now." Turning to Hook, Peter replied, "Yes, Wendy did leave, but she left for a very important reason. To change history, which is more than you could do, Hook!"

"Well, I can change someone's history-YOURS!" He cackled as he set forth a cannon ball. Peter shot into the air. The sudden acceleration made Illysa lose her grip from around Peter's neck, and she slipped to the water below.

"PETER!" She screamed. "I CAN'T SWIM!"

She hit the water with a splash. The impact stung, but not more than the sting from gulping salt water from the harbor. Illysa struggled to stay afloat, gasping for air. She felt iron against her skin, and was slowly lifted into the air. The next thing she knew, Hook's iron claw was around arm.

"Good evening, my beauty. Now tell me, what's your name."

"I'd never tell my name to a codfish like you."

"Tsk, tsk, you've been around Peter Pan for much too long. But I have a feeling you won't see him for much longer."

"You wont kill him. You never do." Illysa smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Well, watch this, dear."

"Peter! Listen to me! I have a negotiable plan."

Peter hovered in the air hesitantly, than slacked when he saw Hook had Illysa. His eyes were probably some of the saddest Illysa had ever seen.

"What is it Hook?"

"I have both of your little girlfriends. You seem at quite a disadvantage, don't you think?"

"Don't try my temper, Codfish."

"Well, well for a boy, you seem pretty protective. Have you started to grow up?"

"Aghhhh!" Peter started to charge for Hook.

"Ah, ah, ah." Hook drew the point of his claw towards Illysa's neck. As if on cue, she cringed.

Peter stopped.

"That's better. Now hear me out. Either you stay in Neverland, and your friend here dies," he said, pointing at Illysa, " or she lives and you must leave Neverland to grow up, forever!"

Illysa gasped. "No, don't do it, Peter!"

Peter was shocked. Leave Neverland? But the more he thought about it, the more he realized, there was nothing left in Neverland. Everything was dead. And if he didn't leave now, who's to say he'd find another friend like Illysa to show him the ways of grown ups? He better take it while he could.

"I'll leave, as long as you let Illysa go."

"Of course. But since you chose the human girl, I must kill your fairy friend." Deftly, he took a long narrow bamboo shoot from his jacket and put it to his mouth. Illysa instantly understood his plan of action.

"No!"

Hook threw the fairy and shot his missile, but not before Illysa broke free from his grasp and stood in front of him. Fortunately for Tink, she was just in time. Unfortunately for Peter, she was right in the darts way. It pierced her in the chest. She cringed, then fell to the floor.

"What just happened?" Peter rushed to Illysa's side.

"I just used one of the greatest poisons of all time to kill your human friend. Unfortunately, it was my last dart!"

Smee, who had been watching all this time from the background, got a smile on his face and ran off.

"It appears that you are free to return to Neverland. I killed the girl and not the fairy."

"Since when did you play fair, Hook?" Peter asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I just felt generous."

"Cap'n!" Smee called. "Cap'n, I found another un, sir!" He ran across the deck. Slipping, he fell on his rump, throwing the dart through the air.

Both Hook and Peter leapt out of the way, neither wanting to feel the effects of the poison. It spiraled through the air and landed on Illysa's wrist.

"Well," said Hook. "If she wasn't dead before she is now."

Peter couldn't stand it. He let out a bloodcurdling wail that the President of America thought was jets coming from middle eastern terrorists.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"Illysa?"

"Oh, Peter, I feel so weak."

Peter cradled her head in his hands. "Shhhh. Everything's ok. Just lay here." He set her down, then noticed blood. "Illysa! Your arm. It's bleeding."

Tink came up slowly and explained it came from Hook's claw when Illysa tore from his grasp.

All the while Hook was screaming at Smee.

"You imbecile! Don't you know poison from antidote! You just healed that brat's girlfriend!"

Searchlights began to turn on. Hook gasped. Illysa chuckled weakly.

"Security. Your gonna have a lot of explaining to do, Hook."

Peter was worried. He wanted Illysa to be safe, but if he was seen, well, he'd have a lot of explaining to do, too. Suddenly, he had an idea. Scooping up Illysa, he snuck to the darkest corner of the ship, and flew off into the night sky, with Tink by his side.

A/N: thank you for those who have followed my story. I'd call you out by name bit I forgot one of them so I'll just leave them anonymous. I. You like my story, or even if you don't please r&r! I apologize for this chapter. I really am bad at writing action scenes.


	7. Wishes

**Last chapter, guys! I hope you liked my story. I want to write a sequel so if you want one review below. 1) tell me if you want a sequel and 2) tell me if you want Peter and Illysa tragically separated or romantically together. Love you all and enjoy the next chapter. Reminder: PLEASE REVIEW! :-)**

Peter whizzed around the trees, under crevices, and through waterfalls, clutching Illysa tightly. He would look down every few seconds to make sure she was alright, until she begged him to stop.

"You're gonna crash into something!" She insisted. Embarrassed, Peter looked straight ahead the rest of the trip.

Illysa looked thoughtful. She had always wanted to come to Neverland, but now they were here, she wished she had stayed home. Everything was so... dead. The trees were obviously rotting at their core. The water was tumbling downstream, but dead animals lined its banks. Illysa buried her head into Peter's shoulder, trying to get rid of the image in her mind.

Seeing Illysa in such discomfort worried Peter, and he tried to change the subject of her thoughts. He spent the rest of the flight telling her of how Smee had come and accidentally given Illysa the antidote for the poison, thus bringing her back to life.

Finally, Peter alighted on a bed of moss adjacent to a crystal pool.

"Where are we?" Illysa asked in wonder.

"We are at the source of Neverland's water supply. Only the fairies and those allied with them know where it is. Although Hook poisoned most of Neverland's water, I doubt he found this pool."

"How will you be sure it won't kill me?" Illysa asked fearfully.

"Simple." Peter said. "I'll drink some."

Deftly, he cupped his hands and took a long drink of water. Illysa watched anxiously as he sat on the moss. Minutes passed. Illysa let out a sigh, but then Peter put his hand to his throat.

"I- I- can't b-breath..." He gasped.

"Peter!" Illysa cried, hurrying to his side, holding her arm in pain.

The boy had fallen over. He lay motionless on the soft grass, pale and cold.

"Oh, Peter." The words were sad and empty. Illysa held her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Illysa. I'm fine." Peter grinned mischievously.

Illysa, looking up, cried, "Oh, Peter!" in a completely different way as done previously.

Peter took some of the fresh water and bathed Illysa's arm with it. She gritted her teeth, but managed to get through the ordeal without moving too much.

"There. All done."

"Do I get to meet the Lost Boys?" Illysa asked eagerly.

Peter shook his head. "Unfortunately not. They moved out when they saw what was happening to Neverland. I finally left too. I was running from Hook's new weapon when I got lost and landed at your house."

"I am so glad you found me," Illysa grinned.

Peter looked surprised. "Really? Even though you nearly died? And if it hadn't been for stupid Smee you would have been gone forever?"

"Even though all that happened. I'm still alive aren't I? Peter, you saved me from growing up! That alone has made this adventure worthwhile. Not to mention we left Hook with NYC security agents. Ha! I wish I was there right now."

Tink rushed to Peter's side, her bells chiming in a sweet euphonium of notes.

"What is it, Tink?" Peter asked.

More bells chimed, and Peter looked over his shoulder. Gasping he motioned to Illysa to come over to the edge of the precipice.

"What is it?" Illysa crawled over to where Peter was sitting, then gasped herself. All along the banks of the river and outward, trees began to grow rich and dark green in color, flowers everywhere blossomed forth into a cacophony of color. Deer, fox, turtles, yes, every kind of living thing began to revive from the banks of the river. Fish began to leap from the water's depths.

"What in the world is happening?" Illysa whispered

"Tink says that you saved Neverland." Peter answered.

"Me? How?" Illysa looked incredulous.

"She says the blood of a hero saved this land. Your heroic blood, put into this fountain, caused it to go all across Neverland, saving this world."

"But, but how was I a hero?"

"You saved Tink, you goose!" Peter grabbed her hands. Illysa laughed as they rose into the air. Peter grabbed her waist and spun in circles. Landing on solid ground, he repeated, "You saved Tink."

Illysa's eyes shone.

Peter smiled and said, "Let's go home ."

Illysa was surprised. "But, aren't we gonna stay here a bit?"

Peter hesitated, then shook his head. "There's nothing I'd rather do more than that, but you're needed at home."

"Since when do you worry about responsibility? You're really sounding like a grown up, Peter!" Illysa was indignant. "Finally, someone comes along who wants to stay young forever and you tell them to go home?"

Peter frowned. " Illysa, it's hard for me, too. But I need to do what I feel is right, ok? Can you please try not to make it harder for me?"

Reluctantly, Illysa took Peter's outstretched hand, and flew off into the night sky.

Peter landed on the windowsill, and gently put Illysa onto the floor. "Do you think your parents miss you?" He asked.

"I hope not. I'm in big trouble if they did." Illysa looked worried.

They stared at each other for a small period of time. Peter finally spoke.

"Illysa, Tink tells me that since you saved a fairies life, you get a wish." He chuckled at Illysa's gasp of surprise. "You can choose anything you want."

"I wish that I never grow up." Illysa answered with surety in her voice.

Peter looked sad. "I'm sorry, Illysa. That is probably the one thing you can't wish for."

"Why not? Don't you want me to be a kid forever?" Illysa asked.

"In order to stay young forever, you need to live in Neverland. But I don't want you wasting your life like I have. I want you to become something like your history teacher talked about, someone who changes the history of the world."

Illysa didn't try to argue. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then I wish," Illysa closed her eyes, and said, "I wish that I could fly!"

Peter grinned. "Tink, you heard her!"

Tinkerbelle flew to Illysa. Starting at her feet, she began to slowly encircle the girl, covering her in pixie dust.

"Oh my word," Illysa gasped. She began to slowly rise in the air. Everything on her was rising, even her skirt.

"Oh my," Illysa said, holding down her skirt. "Peter, don't look."

"Don't worry, said a muffled voice. "I wasn't."

Illysa had such a hard time controlling herself, she soon sopped trying. Her hair went wild, her skirt billowed, and she was slowly spinning in circles. Finally, Tink poured every last ounce of fairy dust she could on Illysa. A burst of light exploded out of the girl's window, causing Peter to fall backwards.

"Whoa!" He flew back up to the third floor window. Illysa was a heap on the floor.

"Illysa?" Peter approached her cautiously. "Illysa? How you feeling?"

Illysa slowly raised her head. Instantly, she shot into the air.

"Woohoo!" She cheered. About a second later, she fell to the floor.

"Ouch. That ceiling really shouldn't be there."

Peter laughed. "How does it feel to be able to fly?"

"It feels so good!"

The two children stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Peter then cleared his throat.

"Mhm, well, I suppose I better go."

"Will I never see you again?" Illysa croaked.

Peter smiled. "You can fly, can't you?"

"Yeees." Illysa was confused.

"You can visit me whenever you want. Well, that is till your eighteen. You'll be too old by then."

"Five years." Illysa's eyes sparkled. "Five years. Oh, Peter, I'm so happy."

She cleared her throat. "Well, I suppose it's goo-"

"Don't say that." Peter covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't say goodbye, cause that means going away, and going away means forgetting." He frowned. "You won't ever forget me, will you, Illysa?"

Illysa laughed. "Me? Forget you? Never!"

Peter let out a sigh of relief. "Good. See you soon."

"See ya, Peter."

Illysa leaned out her window, watching as the boyish figure flew off to his home in the stars. As she closed her window, her mom walked in.

"Illysa-," Michelle began, but Illysa interrupted her.

"Mom, I'm really sorry about the window, but I'll pay for it I promise. I'll even ground myself from my computer if you want."

Michelle looked surprised, but said, "thank you dear, but I was coming in to tell you your father and I were discussing what I told you last night and we decided I was a little hard on you, albeit you should not have broken the window. You will have to pay for it, but I will let you go out with Craig this weekend."

Illysa couldn't believe her ears. "I-I can go out with Craig?"

Michelle smiled. "Yes, honey. Ate you happy?"

"I'm speechless." Illysa sat on her bed. Visions of Peter flashed through her mind. His laugh, his care. Him holding her in his arms.

"Thank you, mom, but I don't think I want to grow up just yet." Illysa said slowly.

Michelle raised her eyebrows, then smiled. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that."

Illysa ran to her mom and hugged her tightly. Happy thoughts coursed through her body, lifting her off the ground.

"Illysa Joy Miller. What is happening?" Michelle screamed.

"Oh. Oops. It's a long story, mom."

"I'm listening."

Illysa squirmed, then said, "Well, it all started with the first star in the sky..."


End file.
